Accompianment
by Yushina Janke
Summary: Transfer Student from Singapore, Ryoko Usoi stumbles upon the Host Club when looking for a place to practice her instrument. First story, OC. I tried to stay away from a Mary Sue, feel free to tell me if I'm doing it wrong.


A/N: Hey, this is one of the first stories that I've been able to finish at least one chapter of a story. I've got a storyline in my head for this one. For reference, I'm imagining this story between Kaoru confessing to Haruhi and Tamaki realizing his feelings, so the twins are both happy and Tamaki is still clueless.

My whole life, I've loved music. Rock, love songs, country, all of it. If I'm not concentrating so hard it hurts, I've always had a song stuck in my head. But what I love most about music is that, with enough practice, anyone can make it. When I was six I picked up a viola, most of the time considered the oddball of instruments, at a music shop, and haven't put it down ever since.

Okay, maybe I have put it down, but I've never stopped playing. When my family moved from our home in Singapore to the bustling streets of Japan, I wouldn't get on the plane unless I made sure that my viola, Elliot, could be a carry-on item. When my Dad enrolled me in a fancy private school there, the first thing I did was to check if they had an orchestra to play in. Ouran Academy. No official orchestra, but still fine with me. For the last 3 years of my life before I go into music full-time, that was where I was going to go.

"Hello, I'm Ryoko Usoi. I transferred here from Singapore, and I like music and playing viola." I bowed to my new class; 1-A. "I hope we can get along." With that said, I walked down an aisle until I found an empty seat, the one in front of one of the 2 identical red-heads in the room. I sat through the class, feeling particularly bored, since this class seemed a month behind my old one. Sinking down in my seat, I listened to the teacher put my class to sleep. Thankfully, a bell sounded, signifying lunch.

"Hey, I'm Hikaru." The boy from behind me said, tapping me on the back. I turned around to look at him. "Wanna join me and my friends in the lunchroom?"

"Actually, I was planning to look around the school, get the lay of the land." _And find an empty music room to practice in._ I added in my head. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Then why don't I give you the grand tour!" He said, and before I could protest, he had pulled me out of my seat and into the hall. Sticking his head back into the classroom, he yelled to his twin, "Oy, Kaoru, grab Haruhi! We're going to give the new kid a tour!" A second later it felt like I was looking in a mirror, except at a guy with dark brown hair, instead of a girl with light brown. We were both in the same predicament, being held against our will, by twins. The guy, presumably Haruhi, muttered, "I was really hoping to eat my lunch…" "Too bad…" Kaoru replied.

"Ah, I'm Haruhi Fujioka, scholarship student." He looked up at me. "Sorry about these two." I waved it off. "No big deal. Who doesn't have crazy friends?"

On the tour Hikaru pointed out to me things like what classes where in what hallways, where the gyms were, which teachers were nice, even little things like when we passed by the cafeteria, he showed me which lines moved the fastest, and so on. While on my unofficial tour, I watched him, Kaoru, and Haruhi interact. They seemed extraordinarily close, as if they'd been friends forever. One of the twins would say something, the other would laugh and Haruhi would respond, occasionally with a frown. I'd give further information on their conversations, but I was rather zoned out at the time, more following than participating in this 'tour'. While I was lost in thought, Hikaru was still talking. "And here is the hallway where the music rooms are, of course the most important one being-"

"Music rooms?" I cut him off, my head jerking up, and sending my train of thought off a cliff. I looked around. "Where are we?"

"Second floor of the south wing, north hallway." Haruhi said, confused. "Why?"

"No reason, bye!" I started to run off in what I hoped was the direction of the classroom. "I'll see you back in class!"

"Um…" the twins said in unison.

"Oh, yeah!" I shouted, turning around, so I was now running backwards. "Thank you very much for the tour!" I said, bowing. Unfortunately, I am not the most coordinated person, and when I straightened up, I fell on my behind. _And now I've established myself as a complete klutz. Swell._

Classes were finally over for the day, and the students were allowed to roam free. Wandering around the school aimlessly with Elliot, I composed in my head a letter to my college-age brother back in Singapore.

_Dear Kirei, My first day at the new school has been a wonderful experience. The classes are a bit behind Ms. Tan's class back home, but I'll be learning things again soon. I've met a few nice people already; they gave me a tour, but I'll still find a way to get lost._

Snapping out of my reverie, I tried to get a picture of where I was. It seemed to be where my classmates' tour had left off.

_Yeah, I zoned out during much of their tour, but I figured out where the most important rooms in the building were._

South wing, second floor of the north hallway.

_The music rooms. _The first and second ones were most definitely in use, but maybe the third…

I tried the door. Unlocked. I swung it open to reveal something that definitely should not belong in a music room.

3 angels, 3 devils, and a blonde dude dressed up to look like a god.

"Hey, it's the new girl!" exclaimed a devil with orange hair that I recognized immediately.

"Um, Hikaru, she has a name. Ryoko, was it?" said another of my classmates, this one an angel with chestnut locks.

"Hika-chan, Haru-chan, this is your new classmate?" A small blonde angel bounced over to me, staring up with cutesy eyes. "She's cute! Ne, ne, can I call you Ryo-chan?"

"Umm…" Backing up so the kid wasn't popping my personal space bubble, I pulled my instrument close to my chest. "Okay, but… this is the 3rd music room, right?"

"Yes," said a devil with straight black hair and glasses that hid his eyes. "The 3rd music room, meeting place of the Host Club. I assume you've heard of us from your classmates already?"

_No, they didn't tell me about _this._ And you scare me…_

"N-no, not really…"

"That's because you ran off before we got to that part of the tour!" accused the red-haired angel who, by process of elimination, was Kaoru at this point.

"Ryoko-hime," called the "god", a blonde with purple-ish eyes. _Hime? Is this guy serious?_ "To come to this room, surely you have been blessed by an angel, for I know I have…" Suddenly he was very close. _How did he do that?_ I reflexively tightened my grip on Elliot's case, clutching it to my chest, as if it would shield me from every girl's dream. "To lay eyes on such a stunning beauty as yourself."

I laughed out loud, releasing some tension. "Stunning beauty? What planet are you from?" Don't get me wrong, I'm not ugly, its just I'm not all that cute. Straight as a stick hair that can't decide whether it's brown or blonde, hazel eyes, and ears that stick out are not what you call beautiful most of the time. "Look, I was just looking for a place to practice." I said, gesturing to my viola.

"Oh, I see…" the supposed god said, pulling his arms into a 'thinking' pose. "You've mistaken our club room as an empty one, that would be appropriate for you to play in."

I couldn't help myself; I had to let a bit of sarcasm slip through. "Genius."

"Aren't I?" he replied, looking up excitedly. "Well, you are welcome to come and enjoy the Host Club's services at your leisure, and you of course may bring your violin to serenade our beauty as well!"

I squinted my eyes at him, letting my case hang freely at my side once more. "Okay… I have only two problems with that."

"Whatever could that be?"

"Firstly, it's not a violin. It's a viola."

A small 'err…' could be heard. I sighed and added the usual explanation of my not-so-well-known instrument. "It's a string instrument, like a violin, but bigger and with different strings and tone." Following my statement was a quiet 'oh!' Typical. "No, not the one that sits on the ground, that's a cello." Another 'oh,' presumably in reaction to their thoughts being read. "And secondly, what the heck is a host club?"

End Chapter 1


End file.
